orangefandomcom-20200213-history
Letter 03
03, Tegami 03 |airdate =July 17, 2016 |opening =Hikari no Hahen |ending =Mirai |previous =Letter 02 |next =Letter 04 }} Letter 03 ( 03, Tegami 03) is the third episode of the Orange anime. SUMMARY The episode starts off with Naho reading the letter in the morning. It tells her that Kakeru's temporary time in the soccer club is over. It asks her to tell him to become a permanent member. When Naho gets to school, Kakeru is already a perm member because of Suwa. Naho and Kakeru walk in the hallway. Suddenly, an upperclassman, Ueda, walks past Kakeru, smiling and waving at him. She tells him, "I'll come watch your practice again." Later, Kakeru asks Naho to wake him up in the morning. Naho, remembering what she said a few days ago, agree. At night, Naho reads the letter. It tells her that Kakeru and Ueda start to date. The next day, Kakeru and Naho are delivering items around school. Naho asks her what he thinks of Ueda, and he replies, "I like her looks." Later during lunch time, Kakeru is tasked with buying drinks. Naho tells him that she wants orange juice. Out of the window, she could see Kakeru and Ueda talking to each other. When Kakeru comes back, he says that Ueda asked him out, but he didn't reply. The bell rings and Naho stuffs the orange juice inside her bag. She reads the letter. It says that Kakeru forgot his pencil and eraser, so she lent him some. Inside the eraser was a note. The letter begs Naho to read the note before it's too late. Naho realizes she's on cleaning duty. When she finally finishes cleaning the classrooms, she opens the eraser and finds the note. It states, "Do you think it's okay if I go out with Ueda-senpai?" Naho, not knowing where Kakeru is, rips out a piece of paper and writes "NO" on it. She stuffs it inside his locker. When she comes back to the classroom, she sees her friends crowded around the window. Kakeru and Ueda stand outside near the vending machine once more. Naho looks out the window and sees Ueda running away. Azu asks him what his answer is, and Kakeru puts his hand up in an "O" shape. Naho apologizes to her future self for not being able to change the future. She becomes very sad. Suwa asks Naho if she likes Kakeru, and she simply nods. At home, Naho takes out the orange juice from lunch time. She cries and thinks, "It tasted... sweet, sour, and sorrowful." Fast forward to the future: Inside the time capsule are letters written to their future selves when they were younger. They all decide to read Kakeru's letter, who passed away. As they read the letter, they get the suspicion that Kakeru's death might not have been an accident. Quotes "Dear everyone ten years into the future, how are you all doing? To Suwa...to Azu... to Hagita... to Takako... to Naho... I hope ten years from now, you're all still good friends who laugh together." - Kakeru's letter "Did Kakeru know he'd have no future? Don't tell me... he decided that for himself?" - Future Hagita to the rest of the group Category:Episodes